


Miss Behavior

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is naughty, but Jason knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Behavior

Jason doesn’t like watching. When Tim’s all dressed up like that he wants to touch, and taste, and feel. It’s totally his own fault that Tim managed to handcuff him to the bed, he’ll admit that, but when he gets out Tim is going to pay. Probably by getting spanked until his ass is as red as those panties he’s wearing.

***

Tim yelped in surprise when Jason’s arm wrapped around his waist. He thought he’d have at least another minute and a half before Jason got out of the cuffs. Jason took the hanger out of his hands and hung the slinky black dress he’d just picked out back up. Just as well, it was only going to end up crumpled on the floor anyway.

Jason hauled Tim back towards the bed, sitting down and pulling Tim over his knee. “You are a wretched, awful, tease. What am I going to do with you?”

Tim looked back over his shoulder with a teasing grin. “Punish me for being a bad boy?”

Jason made a sound halfway between a laugh and a moan, not the ideal reaction, but Tim just wiggled a little and Jason was right back on script, stroking his hand over the silk panties, and snapping one of the garters. “Seems to me you’re more of a bad girl than a bad boy tonight.” Yes, things were going exactly as planned.

***

Jason pulled the panties down just far enough to expose Tim’s ass. He ran a hand over the silky pale skin, his own hands seeming so dark and rough in comparison. He couldn’t believe Tim wanted this, that he’d asked for this. 

His first strike is light. It makes Tim moan and rock, and makes Jason feel bold enough to spank him again. 

“Harder.” Tim moans, writhing in Jason’s lap.

“Fuck, baby bird.” Jason spanks Tim harder and faster, getting more and more into it.

It doesn’t take long for Tim’s cheeks to turn pink, and for him to start rutting against Jason’s leg. He moans constantly, a knuckle caught between his teeth. There are tears welling in his eyes, but he hasn’t asked Jason to stop. When Jason does pause Tim lifts his ass up, silently begging for more.

Jason curses under his breath, and continues spanking Tim until he freezes, his cock pulsing hot and wet against Jason’s thigh. Jason takes a moment to run his hand soothingly over the reddened skin of Tim’s ass, admiring his handiwork.  
Jason clicks his tongue in mock disapproval. “Now you’ve gone and ruined your pretty panties. Naughty, naughty. Guess I’ll just have to punish you some more.” Tim shivers and moans. Jason tries not to laugh as he reaches for the handcuffs Tim had used on him earlier. Revenge could be so sweet sometimes.


End file.
